The Tale of Princess Nami
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Read and review. Feudal Japan AU, Luffy/Nami. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Prologue

The Tale of Princess Nami

* * *

One Piece © Oda

* * *

Summary- Nami, a princess of the Kazeguruma Empire, is tired of living the royal lifestyle, especially when it is announced that she is to be betrothed to a suitor. Nami decides that she's had enough of being a princess and runs away from the palace, only to be chased by Akainu, the Demon Dog of Hell, and barely escape. The next day, she is found by Luffy, a farmer from the local village, and his dog Blizzard, and they take her home with them, unaware that she is royalty. There, Nami finds herself in a whole different world she had never known, and perhaps something more. AU. Luffy/Nami.

* * *

**Prologue**

The Kazeguruma Empire, a prosperous Feudal Era kingdom. The current rulers are Emperor Genzo and Empress Bellemere, and their two daughters: Princess Nojiko and Princess Nami. Nojiko is the eldest daughter and her sister Nami is the youngest. However, if one were to look at them, they'd believe that they were anything but sisters.

Nojiko always seemed more levelheaded and polite than her younger sister Nami, who always seemed to be getting herself in lots of trouble.

Take right now, for instance.

"Nami! Nami, where are you, young lady?!"

Empress Bellemere walked down the corridor that lead to the garden. There, she saw Nojiko (10 years old), sitting by the door.

"Nojiko," said Bellemere, "have you seen-"

"Outside, sitting in front of the Koi fish pond," Nojiko replied.

"Thank you," Bellemere answered before she opened the door and went outside. Once there, she found an eight-year-old Nami sitting in front of the Koi fish pond, throwing bread crumbs into the water.

"Nami!" Bellemere called.

Nami turned to look at Bellemere, but then sneered and looked away.

"Nami, don't you give me that look," Bellemere said. "Your sister told me about what you did, this morning, and I'm very upset with you! You know better than to beat up some little boy!"

"He called me a spoiled brat," Nami said.

"That's still no reason to get into some fight," Bellemere remarked. "You should've just walked away."

"He also said that your tangerines are nasty," said Nami.

"He said what?!" Bellemere questioned. "Oh, wait till I…" she then took in a deep breath and sighed, regaining her composure.

"Nami," she said. "You're a princess, and as such, you have to set a good example for your subjects. Why can't you be more like your sister?"

"If being a princess means that I can't stand up for myself," Nami started, "then maybe I don't wanna be one, anymore!"

"Now, Nami," Bellemere said, placing a hand on her head.

"…I'm not saying that being a princess isn't nice," Nami said. "I mean, we have lots of money and treasure and pretty clothes and stuff…but I wanna be treated like a normal person. I mean…I've never even been outside the palace walls! I've always wanted to see what the forest that grows around the palace looks like and see that village that lives close by!"

"Nami, you know you're not supposed to leave the palace," Bellemere said. "At least not by yourself, and especially to go into that forest. Now, if you want to see the village, that's fine, but you can't go into the forest. Besides, Akainu, the Demon Dog of Hell, lurks in there, and he could find you and eat you before you even knew it."

"Akainu's not real, Bellemere," Nami said. "He's some stupid fairy tale that grownups made up to scare little kids into not going into the forest."

"Oh, he's very real," Bellemere answered. "I know because I saw him once, many years ago, and I barely got away from him. He almost bit my leg off if your father didn't come to save me."

Nami rolled her eyes, but Bellemere smiled.

"I'll tell you what," she said. "If you really want to go and see what this village you're so interested in looks like, I'll take you, first thing tomorrow morning."

Nami seemed to light up at that suggestion.

"Will you, really?" she asked, beaming.

Bellemere nodded.

"Yes!" Nami cheered. "Thank you, Bellemere! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Bellemere laughed and pulled Nami into a hug.

XXX

Later on, Bellemere went to pay a visit to Emperor Genzo, her husband.

"Genzo," said Bellemere.

"Yes?" Genzo answered.

"Listen," said the Empress. "Nami and I are going down to the village, tomorrow."

"What?" Genzo asked. "Are you crazy?! Think of what could happen!"

"Oh, Genzo, you always worry about stuff like this," said Bellemere. "It's only a quick trip into the village. Nami's always wanted to see it. She's never been beyond the palace walls, before, and she just wants to see what it's like. Please, Genzo?"

"Absolutely out of the question!" Genzo said. "The princesses are not allowed to leave the palace unless an escort is with them! And don't say you'll be her escort, because that won't count!"

Bellemere sighed.

"You know, Genzo," she said, "don't you ever feel like Nami deserves to be happy?"

Genzo froze for a minute.

"Well…" he started, "I can't say that I haven't, but how can she unhappy? She has everything she could ever want! Riches, beautiful clothes, and of course, a family who loves and cherishes her. What more could she want?"

"How about letting her go to the village?" Bellemere asked.

Genzo sighed, and Bellemere smiled and embraced the emperor with a rather seductive look in her eyes.

"If you let Nami go to the village with me," she whispered in his ear, "then maybe I'll give you a little reward."

Genzo's face became as red as a beet. Bellemere always did something whenever he was being, as she would say, "difficult".

The emperor sighed in defeat.

"All right, you win," said Genzo. "Nami can go to the village."

"I knew that you'd see it my way," Bellemere said as she hugged Genzo tighter, causing him to smile and kiss her affectionately on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Genzo."

"If it's for Nami, I'll do anything," Genzo said.

However, this was not to last. Later that night, during dinner time, something tragic had happened. Bellemere took a sip of her tea, but when she did, she keeled over onto the table not long after. Genzo, Nami, and Nojiko tried to awaken her, to no avail.

Empress Bellemere had died due to her tea being poisoned. She had become a victim of assassination.

A few days later, the assassin had been found: Arlong the Shark, a deadly hit man for hire who was jealous of the Kazeguruma Empire's vast wealth. He was actually targeting Genzo, hoping to force Bellemere to marry him in order to obtain the throne as well as the royal treasury, but Bellemere got Genzo's tea by mistake. Arlong was later arrested, charged for murder, and was sentenced to 50 years in prison. However, the death of the empress hung heavily on the shoulders of the kingdom, but the emperor and the two princesses took it the hardest of all.

However, Nami still did not give her wish to see the village, but because of Bellemere's death, Genzo never let her or Nojiko leave the palace out of fear for their lives.

But meanwhile, not too far away, on the outskirts of the sleepy village of Fuschia, there is a farm, and on this farm lived a young woman, an old man, and three young boys…who should be in bed at this time of night.

A woman with long, black hair stepped out of the house, holding up a lantern while she clutched the edges of her coat closed. She seemed rather frantic for some reason.

"Ace?!" she called. "Luffy! Sabo?! Where are you boys?!"

XXX

In the middle of the forest, three young boys are walking through the underbrush, armed with nothing but steel pipes for staffs and pure spirits. The first is a boy of at least ten years with black hair and freckles, the second is a blond-haired boy of the same age, and the third is a rather smiley-faced sort wearing a straw hat upon his head and a tiny scar under his eye.

They are Portgas D. Ace, Sabo, and Monkey D. Luffy, three brothers who are known for causing mischief, and tonight was no exception. However, these three were about to find themselves in more trouble than they ever bargained for.

"So, Ace," Luffy said to his eldest brother, "why are we sneaking out of the house again?"

Ace sighed in frustration.

"Luffy, if I told you once, I've told you a thousand times," Ace said. "We're hunting Akainu."

"Oh," Luffy said. "But wait, why?"

"I gotta agree with Luffy on this, Ace," said Sabo. "Everyone knows that Akainu that lives in these woods. Why are we hunting him down, anyway?"

"To be legends, of course," Ace replied. "Think about it. Akainu's been terrorizing the village for years, right? If we hunt Akainu down and kill him, we'll be heroes!"

"But how are we gonna kill him?" Luffy asked. "I heard Akainu's bigger than a bear!"

"Why do you think we brought these pipes with us?" Ace asked. "We'll shove them into Akainu's mouth, so far down his throat that he'll choke on them. Then, I take this sword that I stole from Gramps' room," he pulled out a katana that had been strapped to his back, "and cut off his head and paws so that we can present them to the village!"

"Oh!" Luffy said, pounding a fist in his palm. "That makes sense!"

"I dunno," Sabo said. "I think we might be pushing our luck a bit."

"Hmm…you might be right," Ace said. "I mean, I didn't wanna bring Luffy, but he said he'd tell Mom if I didn't take him. If anything, he could hold us back."

"I will not!" Luffy spat.

"That's not what I mean!" Sabo remarked. "I'm afraid that Akainu might eat him. After all, Luffy is the smallest. He can't run as fast as we can and he seems like easy prey for that monster!"

"No I don't!" Luffy argued. "I can be just as strong as you guys!"

"Yeah, right!" Ace said. "Whenever you see something you think is scary, the first thing you do is try to act tough, but then you run away, crying like a baby, and clinging to Mom's leg, you little momma's boy!"

"I am not a momma's boy!" Luffy argued.

"You are too!" Ace spat back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Sabo sighed. Ace and Luffy always seemed to having silly arguments like this, and somehow, he always wound up being the one trying to break it up.

"Okay, okay," Sabo said as he stood between his brothers. "Let's settle down, here, okay? Come on! If Akainu really does live in these woods, what if he hears us?"

**SNAP!** The boys froze up at the sound of a twig snapping.

"You hear that?" Ace whispered.

"You think it's Akainu?" Luffy asked a bit nervously.

"Maybe," Sabo said. "Get ready."

The brothers stood together, prepared to fight whatever best happened to leap out at them, but then…a little squirrel leaped out from the bushes, squeaking and chattering before scurrying away up a tree.

Ace heaved an annoyed sigh.

"It was just a squirrel," he said. "I can't believe we were freaking out over a little squirrel!"

Luffy giggled.

"It was cute!" he said.

"I wonder what that squirrel was doing though," Sabo added.

"Uh, hello?" Ace questioned. "It's a squirrel, dumb-ass! You see them all the time in the forest!"

"I know," Sabo began, "but…that squirrel looked kind of scared…like it was running away from something."

"Running away from something?" Luffy asked. "Like what?"

**GRRRRR~!** A ferocious growl was heard, and the boys went on high alert in an instant.

"I-I think I just found out," Ace said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Suddenly, **THOMP!** A giant paw slammed down into the ground behind Luffy, who slowly turned around, and the moment he did, he gasped in terror.

It was a dog, but not just any dog. A huge dog that stood about 15 feet tall with blazing orange eyes and fur as red as blood. His lower jaw had an underbite and showed a row of sharp teeth as thick as one's hand, and his claws were as black as coal.

The brothers gasped at the sight of the monster, for they knew it could only be one thing…

"Akainu…" Ace muttered.

**GRRRRRRR~!** The monstrous dog's growl rumbled in his throat, and the brothers stood in their place, staring up at the beast. Only Ace seemed to have the courage to raise his "weapon", and his brothers soon followed this gesture, although Luffy was shaking more than the elder two. Akainu growled at the brothers, ropes of saliva hanging from his lips. **SWAK!** He swatted the pipe right out of their hands with his paw. **SHUNK!** The pipes ended up getting stuck in the trunk of a nearby tree. Ace turned to Akainu before drawing his grandfather's katana.

"Stay back, you monster!" he barked. "Stay back, or I'll make you into dog sashimi!"

**CHOMP!** Akainu bit down on the steel blade and yanked out right out of Ace's grip.

"Ace…I-I don't think this is such a good idea, anymore!" Luffy said.

"I hate to admit it," Ace began, "but I think you're right, Luffy!"

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do," Sabo said. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

**GRRROOOOOAAAAAAAARR~!** Akainu let out a ferocious roar that reverberated throughout the forest. The brothers ran away as fast as they could, but Akainu gave chase after the trio.

"MOMMY~!" Luffy cried out.

XXX

Back on the farm, Star gasped as she looked to the direction the scream came from, and behind her stood Monkey D. Garp, the boys' grandfather.

"Was that Luffy?" Garp asked.

"Garp," Star said, "you don't think that they…?"

"If they did," Garp started, "then they'd be asking for more trouble than they realized."

Just then, the brothers emerged from the forest, their face contorted with panic.

"MOM!" Ace cried. "GRAMPS!"

"RUN!" Sabo exclaimed.

"AKAINU'S COMING!" Luffy added.

At that moment, the beastly dog appeared, still chasing after them.

"Oh my lord…!" Star gasped at the sight of Akainu.

"BOYS!" Garp cried as he charged at the demon with nothing but his bare hands alone. He rushed passed the brothers, and **WHAM!** He met Akainu, head-on! He held the beast's mighty jaws open, and then with great force, he threw him down to the ground with little to no effort!

"Come on!" Garp shouted at the monster. "Get up and fight, you damn beast! What's wrong?! Too scared to face Garp the Fist?! Afraid I'll rip that head right off your neck?!"

Akainu staggered to his paws and shook his head before facing Garp, growling viciously once more.

"Grandpa!"

"Luffy, no! Come back here!"

Garp gasped and turned to see Luffy running towards him and his mother and brothers chasing after him to get back him to the safety of the house.

"Luffy!" Garp cried. "No! Go back!"

**GRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWRR!** Akainu roared and dashed passed Garp, heading straight for Luffy, who gasped once he realized the danger he put himself in before turning back to run to the house, but he tripped on a rock and fell on the grass, just as Akainu drew ever closer!

"Luffy!" Star and Ace, cried.

"Luffy, get up!" Sabo called. "He's coming!"

"Run, Luffy!" Garp shouted.

Luffy stood up, but Akainu already seemed to be upon him, but then, Sabo came to his younger brother's side and pushed him away. Once he did, he turned and saw the beast…but there was no time for him to let out a scream. The only sound that could be heard was the screams of his brothers, Star, and Garp as Akainu brought his jaws upon his head and snatched him from the ground before fleeing back to the darkness of the forest, taking the boy with him.

After that night, Luffy and Ace never saw their brother again. Star died of a broken heart three days later, leaving Garp to raise the two boys himself, and ever since, the brothers came to despise Akainu, but because of the fear that the beastly canine had instilled in their hearts, the only thing they could do was pray that someday, instead of Akainu bringing death to his victims, the demon shall be the one to die.

* * *

Yep! It's gonna be one of those Princess Nami stories! Had this in mind for quite some time, now. :D

Review, please!


	2. 1- Ten Years Later

**Ch. 1- Ten Years Later**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Tangerine © Me

* * *

The sun rises. The birds are twittering, the flowers open their petals, and a soft breeze blows through the land. The villagers of Fuschia awake at the first beam of sunlight, knowing that it is time to start their daily routine.

Some just prefer to start it later than others. Take right now, for example.

"MONKEY D. LUFFY! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BOY!"

On a farm on the outskirts of the village, Monkey D. Garp, his hair as silver as the moon and his face as wrinkled as the silk sheets, stomped into the barn. Following not too far behind is 20-year-old Portgas D. Ace, his long, black hair mussed up from sleep.

"I tried to tell him not to go to sleep so late at night," the young man muttered with a yawn.

Garp looked around the barn until he looked up to the hayloft upon hearing the sound of loud snores. He then walked up the stairs that led up to the loft and he saw 17-year-old Monkey D. Luffy, lying in the hay, snoring away with his straw hat over his eyes. Lying on top of him is white wolf-dog crossbreed, Blizzard, whom he had adopted as a puppy three years ago.

"Luffy!" Garp barked. "Wake up, right now! You know you have chores in the morning, now get off your ass and get to work!"

Luffy continued to snore, and Garp growled before rolling up his sleeves, showing his thick, muscular arms.

"Fine," he said. "You leave me no choice." He breathed on his fist and reeled it back. "FIST OF LOVE!"

**BONK!** He punched Luffy right on his crown, forcing him and Blizzard to awaken.

"OUCH~!" Luffy cried. "DAMMIT GRANDPA! THAT HURTS!"

"Don't you 'Dammit Grandpa' me!" Garp barked. "Get up and get to work! You've got chores to do, and then you have to go down to the market to sell the rice!"

"Do you always have to wake me and Ace up so early?" Luffy asked. "It's the crack of dawn."

"You know the old saying, Luffy," Garp said. "'Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise'! So far, only the first thing's happened to you. Now get going!"

"Okay, okay," Luffy said as he got out of his bed of hay, brushing some stalks out of his hair and clothes as he did.

"I told you not to stay up late last night," Ace said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it," Luffy grumbled.

"Awww~, a bit grumpy this morning, are we, little brother?" Ace joked.

**Grumble~!** Luffy's stomach growled, causing him to blush red from embarrassment.

"Maybe a bit hungry," he said. "Can we eat breakfast first?"

"As always," Ace said.

And so, Ace went back to the house to make fried eggs for breakfast. After that, the brothers got started on their morning chores: sweep the floors of the house, make the beds, feed the horses, the cows, the chickens, and the pigs, herd the goats into the paddock, feed Blizzard his usual bone (the femur of a giant boar, his favorite), and after that, harvest the rice, store some away for later and then go into the village market to sell the rest.

"That's the last one," said Luffy as he placed the fifth barrel of rice in the cart.

"Good," said Garp. "Now go on, get moving. Say 'hi' to Makino for me, but don't stop to chat!"

"Yes, Grandpa," Luffy said as he got in the front seat of the cart with Ace, who snapped at the reins of the horses, which whinnied before trotting off, pulling the cart and the brothers along with them.

Blizzard barked and chased after them, but Garp didn't bother to stop him. He knew that the wolf-dog would always follow Ace and Luffy into the village and back because, well, that's what dogs do.

On the cart ride to the village, Luffy sat in the front seat next to Ace, arms crossed and lips poked out in a pout. The elder D Brother looked at the younger and smirked.

"Ah, Luffy, will you stop sulking?" he asked. "I know you're not used to waking up at the crack of dawn to work, but come on. You know Gramps has always been like this."

"Well, I wish he wasn't," Luffy said.

"Lu, come on," Ace said. "You know Grandpa's always been there for us. I mean, wasn't it him that helped us get this far after Mom and Sabo died?"

Luffy felt his heart sink.

"Oh, right," Ace said. "Sore topic, sorry. But still, you get what I mean, right?"

"Yeah," Luffy said. "I mean…I am grateful to Grandpa. I just wish he wouldn't hit me in the head every morning! Haven't I suffered enough?!"

Ace just started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Luffy asked. "He does it to you, too."

"…touché," Ace muttered.

Despite all the work the brothers did on the farm, life in Fuschia Village is peaceful for them. They always went about their lives and said hi to their friends whenever they could, as if nothing ever seemed wrong, that is, as long as the villagers stayed away from the forest at night, for they knew that Akainu, the Demon Dog of Hell, still lurked in that forest, waiting for his next victim.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the imperial palace of the Kazeguruma Empire…

"I'VE NEVER FELT SO INSULTED IN ALL MY LIFE!"

Emperor Genzo sighed in exasperation upon hearing the furious roars of Prince Spandam of the Enies Empire.

"Oh, no, not again," he muttered.

Spandam stormed out of the palace faster than a rogue elephant, and Genzo eyed some rather noticeable scratches on his cheek.

"Leaving so soon, Prince Spandam?" asked Genzo.

"Good luck marrying that _wretch_ off!" Spandam spat as he stomped out.

Genzo rolled his eyes before turning to look down the corridor.

"Nami…" he seethed before he went off to the garden in search of said princess, and as he thought, there she was.

18-year-old Princess Nami, dressed in her pink imperial robes, sat by the Koi pond while petting her beloved cat, Tangerine.

"Nami!" Genzo called.

"What is it, now, Gen?" asked Nami.

"It's 'Genzo', Nami," Genzo corrected. "Did you let Tangerine scratch Prince Spandam on the cheek?!"

"So what if I did?" Nami asked as she gently scratched her cat under her chin, causing her to purr.

"Nami, you and Nojiko have to stop this rejecting suitors nonsense!" Genzo scolded. "It's the law!"

"Well, it's a very stupid law!" Nami said as she stood up and walked into the palace, carrying Tangerine as she did. "I don't even know why you even bother with this, anyway!"

"Nami, please!" Genzo called. "Be reasonable!"

"Uh, Gen?"

Genzo turned and saw 20-year-old Princess Nojiko, dressed in a navy blue robe and wearing a Japanese tiara.

(A/N: I'm not sure what you really call those Japanese crowns.)

"Maybe you should let me talk to her, this time," she said. "I seem to get through to her better than you do."

"Well…all right," Genzo said. "Go on."

Nojiko bowed her head formally and followed after Nami. She found her sister sitting on a bench in her room, staring out her window, still petting Tangerine.

"Nami," Nojiko called before she sat down next to Nami with an arm draped around her shoulder. "What's wrong, sis?"

Nami sighed.

"I don't know," she answered. "I guess…I'm starting to get bored of this royal life. I mean, sure, you're rich and have as much treasure as you could possibly want, but…what's the point of having it if you don't have the freedom?"

"What do you mean?" Nojiko asked.

"I'm talking about letting people make your decisions for you," Nami said, "like Gen is doing. He controls every aspect of our lives, like we're his slaves! It was never like this when Bellemere was alive! At first, it didn't bother me very much, but…ever since he started saying we should get married…and to some men we don't even know…I just can't take it anymore!"

"I hear you," Nojiko said.

"I don't wanna marry some guy because I have to," Nami said. "If I really do marry someone…I want it to be out of love."

Nojiko smiled and embraced her sister.

"Just like Bellemere said," she whispered.

Nami smiled, although a bit sadly.

"…I miss her so much," she said. "Even after ten years…I still miss her."

"I miss her, Nami," Nojiko said, "but we can't keep mourning her death like this. It's been two years, and for her sake, we have to move on."

"I know," Nami said. "It's just…"

"…you still have your heart set on going to that village you wanted to see, don't you?" Nojiko asked.

"Of course I do," Nami said, "but…I can't do that now. Genzo won't let either of us leave the palace, even if I asked…so what's the point?"

"Don't say that, Nami," Nojiko said. "Remember what Bellemere always said. 'When there's a will, there's a way'." She then winked at Nami, who giggled.

"There's the smile," Nojiko said.

"Nojiko!" Genzo called. "Your next suitor is here to see you!"

"Oh, no," Nojiko grumbled. "I'll be right back, Nami."

With that, the elder princess grumpily exited the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Nami to stare out the window and mope once again.

It was useless to talk to her like this. Nami felt like she was being held prisoner in her own home, and there was no denying it. With Genzo being so controlling of her life, what was the point of staying here if it meant she couldn't even live her life?

Nami sighed.

"Tangerine," she said to her beloved cat, "I'm gonna do something really crazy…but I feel like it's the only thing that I can do."

Tangerine mewled, worryingly as she rested her head in her master's lap.

_This can't be good,_ she thought.

XXX

That night, while Emperor Genzo slept, Nojiko went to check on Nami. She had not seen her since the whole mess with Prince Spandam this morning. She wondered if she ever left her room once.

"Nami?" Nojiko called as she gently wrapped her knuckle against the door. "Nami, it's me. Can I come in, please?"

No response.

"Nami?" Nojiko called again before she opened the door and saw, to her surprise, that her sister was not inside. Not in her, not sitting by the window, not at her desk, not anywhere! The only thing she found on the bed is Tangerine, curled up on the pillow, and a slip of paper on the desk. Curious, Nojiko entered the room and took the paper. She soon saw that it is a note.

_Nojiko,_

_I'm leaving the palace…and I may not ever come back. Don't tell Gen and take care of Tangerine._

_Nami_

Nojiko sighed.

"Oh, Nami…"

XXX

Nami strapped the saddle to her horse and prepared to hoist herself up on his back…only to fall right back on her rump.

"OOF!" Nami cried before she sighed. "This seemed a lot easier in my head." She stood up and brushed the dirt off her bottom and prepared to try again, but then…

"Need some help?"

Nami gasped and turned to see Nojiko approaching her.

"N…Nojiko…?" the younger princess questioned.

"I found your note," Nojiko said, bluntly.

Nami gasped silently before putting on an almost threatening expression.

"D-don't try to stop me, Nojiko!" Nami cried. "I'm leaving the palace! I am sick and tired of this royalty stuff, and…I'm going to do to see that village I wanted to see, and nothing you say or do will stop me!"

"Who said I'm stopping you?" Nojiko asked.

"…pardon?" Nami questioned in surprise.

"Nami, I don't really approve of this," Nojiko began, "but…what kind of sister would I be if I didn't support you?"

Nami's jaw dropped for a moment, but then she smiled and hugged her sister, tightly.

"Thank you, Nojiko!" Nami said. "You're the best!"

Nojiko chuckled and gently pet Nami on the head.

"Gen doesn't even have to know, okay?" Nojiko asked. "I'm gonna miss you. Be careful out there."

"…I might just spend one day in that village," Nami said, "and when I do…I promise I'll come back tomorrow before Genzo even realizes it. Okay?"

"Okay," Nojiko said with a smile.

So, with Nojiko's help, Nami mounted her horse, and after saying their goodbyes, she rode off, away from the palace and into the forest.

However, the young princess had no idea that a menacing and hungry creature was watching her the very moment she entered the woods.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short. Don't worry! Luffy and Nami will meet in the next chapter!

Review, please!


	3. 2- Lost and Found

**Ch. 2- Lost and Found**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

Nami rode her horse through the thick forest with only the stars and the moon to light her path. However, the ride was long and tiring, for the village was quite a long distance away from the palace, and Nami's horse began to feel a bit fatigued from the trip. Nami decided not to push her mount further and slowed the pace from a fast gallop to a slow walk.

As Nami continued her ride, she started to notice how much darker it was getting the further she ventured into the forest.

"I didn't realize how far away this village is," Nami said. "I should've gotten some camping supplies, or maybe a lantern so I could see where I was going."

Suddenly, her horse stopped in his tracks.

"Huh?" Nami muttered. "Hey, what's the matter? Are you too tired to walk?"

The horse didn't move an inch, even when Nami tried to pull on the reins.

"Come on," she said. "I know it's a pretty long, but I didn't think to bring any supplies with me! I'm sorry!"

Now, if Nami were paying more attention, she would see that the horse's ears are pricked and swiveling. They could hear the sound of faint breathing, followed by a vicious growl.

**SNAP!** Nami gasped at the sound of a twig snapping. She looked around, but she could not see anything through the dense foliage of the forest. Her horse seemed to sense her uneasiness, for he began to huff and whinny, and even paw the ground with his hooves. Nami tried her best to calm her mount down, but just then, something huge came leaping out of the trees. The horse whinnied in a panic and reared up on his front legs, throwing Nami off his back and onto the forest floor, causing her to cry out more out of surprise than in pain. Without a second thought, the horse turned and galloped away, back to the safety palace.

"Wait!" Nami called. "Where are you going?!"

**GRRRR~!** Nami gasped upon hearing that growl and slowly turned around, and she is soon met with a pair of fiery orange eyes, which belonged to a giant dog with fur as red as blood. A row of sharp fangs protruded from his lower jaw, and a rope of saliva dangled from his black-as-tar lips.

Nami gasped in horror. All this time, she thought it was nothing more but a silly fairy tale, but seeing it with her own eyes, here and now, made her realize how wrong she truly was.

"A-A…Akainu…!" the princess whispered, terror-stricken.

**GRROOOOOOAAAAARRR!** Akainu unleashed a powerful roar, causing Nami to let out a shrill scream before she scrambled to her feet, diving underneath Akainu's belly and running away, The beast turned and gave chase after the princess, growling hungrily.

"HELP! HELP!" Nami cried. "SOMEBODY, HELP~!"

Akainu roared again as he leapt up and brought his paws down on Nami, only for her to duck under his sharp claws. However, he did manage to rip off the ends of her robes, revealing most of her legs. At least that made it easier for her to run away, but Akainu was still hot on her heels. The princess ducked under low branches and jumped over logs and stones, but the demon dog still followed after her, refusing to relent in the chase.

One thing about Akainu: he was a ruthless predator.

Suddenly, Nami tripped on a rock she didn't see, and she heard a sickening popping noise as she fell. She grabbed her ankle and cried out in pain, but upon remembering that her life was at stake, Nami got back up to her feet and limped away as fast as she could, for she knew that a moment's rest would give Akainu the chance to maul her.

The frantic princess managed to gain enough distance away from the monster to turn a corner and run through a creek. If there was one thing Nami knew it was that animals couldn't track their prey if it runs through water, but just in case, she ran even further into the forest and hid herself underneath a hollow tree.

She sat there, panting heavily, waiting for any sign of the beast, and even if she didn't hear any sign of his growls, she would not take any chances with going back out. She knew that even she did manage to lose him, it wouldn't matter. Akainu had her scent, now, and she knew that he would be hunting for her again, and he would not stop until he had her head crushed betwixt his jaws.

As the night went on, Nami found herself growing weary. Even with the pain of her twisted ankle, her body began to feel the fatigue of running away from Akainu. At that moment, Nami suddenly felt a wetness beneath her eyes, and she let out a small shudder, followed by a quiet sob.

Nami was lost and alone, tired and in pain, and most of all…scared. She had no idea what she was doing anymore and why she was doing it, and at this point, all she felt like doing was venting her frustrations.

"What in the hell was I thinking?" she questioned to herself as her tears streaked down her face. "I was a fool! I should've just stayed at the palace where it was safe, but no, I had to run away! I can't believe how stupid I am!"

She then looked out through the opening of the hollow tree from whence she came, trying to look up at the starry sky.

"Oh, Bellemere," she whispered. "I wish you were still alive…!"

And so, Nami sat beneath the hollow tree, crying about her own foolishness until sleep finally overcame her.

XXX

The sun rose high above the forest, awakening all that inhabit it with its marvelous light. The birds chirped their songs, the reindeer began their morning grazing, and the villagers of Fuschia had begun their daily routine. Some even ventured into the forest to pass the time with hunting or fishing, knowing full well that Akainu only hunts in the dark of night. Why, no one knew for certain, but they decided it was better than getting eaten by the beast during the day.

The same could be said for Luffy, who is out taking Blizzard for a walk, or rather a _run_ through the forest. Since he had finished his chores and just came back home from selling the rice with Ace, Luffy wanted nothing more than to play with his dog.

"Slow down, buddy!" Luffy called as he chased after his best friend. "I can't run as fast as you can! I only got two legs!"

**WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!** Blizzard barked as he kept running through the forest, and Luffy laughed along with his bark.

All of a sudden, Blizzard stopped in his tracks, forcing Luffy to stop as well.

"Blizzard?" Luffy called, puzzled. "What's the matter, bud?"

Blizzard looked to his left and sniffed the air before he trotted off, and Luffy followed behind him.

"What do you smell, Blizzard?" Luffy asked. "Fish? Meat? I hope it's not another skunk. You know what happened last time."

_I may have sniffed out that skunk,_ Blizzard thought, _but YOU were the one who made it spray me by throwing that rock at it!_

Blizzard continued to sniffed the air until he stopped at a hollow tree and raised his paw up in a pointing position.

Luffy appeared to be confused at first, but then he realized that something must be underneath the tree that had caught Blizzard's interest, so he got down on his knees and looked under the tree, but once he did, he gasped in surprise.

There was a girl with short orange hair, curled up underneath the tree, asleep. She is dressed in a pink, floral robe, but most of it appeared to be torn off, revealing most of her legs, and her ankle appeared to be rather swollen.

"Blizzard, back up," Luffy ordered his dog.

Blizzard nodded and backed away from Luffy, who rubbed his hands together and grabbed the trunk of the hollow tree by its sides. He took a deep breath, and started to uproot the tree. Now, some might wonder how such a scrawny young man such as Luffy could be able to lever a hollow tree with just his bare hands alone. The fact was since Luffy worked so much on his grandfather's farm for the last ten years with Ace, he had become stronger than the average man. After all, when you live on a farm, you had to be strong in order to carry heavy barrels of rice and food into a shed.

**KROOSH!** Luffy pulled the tree right off the ground, and then pushed it over before looking down at Nami.

"Hey," he called. "You okay?"

He lightly slapped his palm against Nami's face, trying to awaken her. Nami did indeed awaken, but upon seeing Luffy in the face, she gasped and backed away.

"Who are you?!" Nami asked. "What do you want?! Are you a bandit?! I-I don't have any money!"

"What?!" Luffy asked. "Hey, calm down! I'm not a bandit, I'm just a farmer!"

Nami panted and looked at Luffy. His clothes seemed rather smudged with dirt, not to mention rather…common, for lack of better word. His hands seemed to be a bit calloused, too. His hair is messy and covered by an old tattered straw hat. Aside from all that, this boy seemed to have a rather honest face (where she spotted a small but noticeable scar under his left eye), and Nami could see a bit of his chest, and it appeared to be rather…muscular.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked.

"Uh…I think so," Nami answered as she attempted to stand up, but the moment she tried to put weight on her right ankle, she immediately gasped in pain and collapsed.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried before he grabbed Nami and held her up. "Take it easy! Don't push yourself!"

"My ankle," said Nami. "It…it hurts really bad."

"Lemme look at it," said Luffy as he gently took her foot into his hands.

Nami blushed a bit as she let the farm boy feel around her ankle. She felt a bit uncomfortable, at first, but then she yelped in pain when Luffy touched the swollen part.

"R-right there," she said. "That's where it hurts the most."

"Hmm," Luffy hummed. "It doesn't look too bad, but it is swollen. You might've twisted it. What happened anyway? What you were doing, sleeping under a hollow tree? Do you think you're a mole or something?"

Nami sneered at that last remark, but then she sighed.

"You're probably not gonna believe me," she said, "but…I twisted my ankle…while I was running away from Akainu last night."

All the color immediately left Luffy's face.

"You saw that monster?!" he asked.

"Saw him?" Nami asked in disbelief. "He almost killed me! I was lucky to escape alive!"

"Well, I can't just leave you out here," said Luffy before he turned around and knelt down.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked.

"Get on my back," Luffy answered. "I'm taking you to my place so you can get help."

Nami seemed unsure, but then again, she was in the middle of a forest with a twisted ankle, and this boy happened to find her and offered her help. She couldn't just turn him down. After all, Bellemere did say that it's not proper etiquette to turn away from help. So, Nami climbed up on Luffy's back, holding onto his shoulders.

"Come on, Blizzard," Luffy said to his dog. "Let's go home."

**ARF!** Blizzard barked before padding off with Luffy following closely behind, carrying Nami piggyback the whole way.

"By the way," Luffy started, "I almost forgot. My name's Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy."

"Luffy, huh?" Nami muttered. "That's a nice name."

"What about you?" Luffy asked. "What's your name?"

"…I'm Nami," Nami answered.

"Nami," Luffy repeated before he flashed a toothy grin. "That's kinda pretty!"

Nami smiled before she rested her head against his back, and before she realized it, she found herself falling asleep once more, but this time, her sleep seemed to be a bit more peaceful than last night.

XXX

Luffy and Blizzard finally made it back home to the farm, and by that time, Nami finally woke up again.

"What's this place?" Nami asked.

"It's a farm," Luffy said. "It's also our home."

"'Our home?'" Nami repeated in puzzlement.

"Yeah," Luffy replied. "Blizzard, my big brother Ace, my Grandpa, a whole bunch of animals, and I live here. Look, there's my house right up ahead."

Nami looked over Luffy's shoulders and saw a house sitting in the middle of the farm. It looked nothing like the palace. It seemed quite small, as well as…shabby.

"I know it doesn't really look like much," Luffy said, "but it's better than a hole in the ground! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

He stepped onto the porch and raised his foot. **BAM! BAM!** He started to kick the sliding doors.

"Grandpa! Ace!" Luffy called. "Lemme in!"

"Can't you open the door, yourself?!" Ace asked from the other side.

"No!" Luffy replied. "My hands are full! Now open up, already, dammit! It's an emergency!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your underwear in a knot!" Ace called.

The sound of footsteps could be heard from the inside of the house, and the door slid open, revealing a grumbling Ace, who put on a look of surprise upon seeing Nami.

"What the freaking hell?!" he questioned.

"You gonna just stand there like a bump on a log?" Luffy asked, bluntly. "Move it!"

**BUMP!** He bodily shoved Ace out of his way before proceeding to his room.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ace called. "Luffy, who's that girl?!"

"I'll explain later!" Luffy replied before he entered his bedroom (which he hardly ever uses since he sleeps in the barn), and laid down on his futon.

"I'll be right back, Nami," he said. "I gotta get some bandages."

"Okay," Nami answered.

Luffy rushed through the house, running past Garp until he reached the kitchen. He grabbed a cloth, a basin, and some bandages before running back to his room.

"Luffy, what's going on?" Garp asked.

"Not now, Grandpa!" Luffy answered before he ran out to fill the basin with water from the creek that ran outside. Once that was done, he came back into the house, and then proceeded to wrap the cold, wet cloth around Nami's ankle.

"The cold will make the swelling go down," Luffy said. "I know because my Mom used to do it for me when I was little."

Nami smiled at Luffy, who smiled back.

After about maybe 30 minutes, Luffy took off the cloth and then wrapped the bandages around Nami's ankle.

"There we go," Luffy said. "Now, you better stay here and rest for a few days. That'll give your ankle time to heal, okay?"

Nami nodded.

"Thank you, Luffy," she said.

"No problem!" Luffy said with that same toothy grin. "I bet you would do same thing for me, right?"

Nami giggled and nodded again as Luffy pulled the blankets up to her shoulders.

"Lemme know if you need anything, okay?" Luffy asked.

Nami nodded, once more, before Luffy stood up and turned to leave, but then he stopped and turned to look at the resting princess again. He smiled before he grabbed his straw hat and placed it on her crown.

"What's this for?" Nami asked.

"A friend of mine gave it to me a long time ago," said Luffy. "I've pretty much considered it my lucky charm, but I think you need it more than I do, right now. I do want it back when you're finished, though."

Nami looked at the straw hat and then smiled, but before she could thank Luffy again, he was already leaving the room.

"We're having lunch in an hour," he said. "Hope you like ramen!"

He closed the door behind him, leaving Nami lying in the futon alone. She sighed before looking up to the ceiling, deep in thought.

She could not believe how truly fortunate she was. She gets chased by a ferocious beast last night and barely escapes, and she is then found by a young farmer boy and his dog the next morning, and they bring her to their home and treat her injured ankle.

The princess must be truly blessed.

But then, a thought occurred to her. Nojiko: she promised she'd be home by tonight, and there was no way she could keep Genzo from noticing that she's been gone for more than two nights. Then again, if she tried to leave now, her ankle would probably get worse, and there was no way she could make the trip on foot.

_I guess I could stay for a bit longer,_ Nami thought. _After all…what Genzo doesn't know won't kill him, right?_

XXX

Outside Luffy's room…

"What?!" Ace questioned. "That girl was chased by Akainu?!"

"What are you, a parrot?" Luffy asked. "That's what I just said!"

"Well, where'd she come from?" Garp asked.

"She came from a hollow tree," Luffy answered.

"No, you stupid boy!" Garp barked. "Where does she live?!"

"Oh," Luffy answered. "Well, I haven't asked her."

Garp sighed.

"Well…I guess she can stay," he said, "for now, that is, but that means that you're responsible for her, Luffy. Understand me?"

"Yes, Grandpa," replied Luffy. "I'll keep my eyes on her."

"Good," Garp said before he grabbed a bag of coins. "I'm going to Makino's shop to get groceries. Ace, go out and get a chicken and cut its head off. Luffy, you go get some rice from the barn and start making mochi."

"Okay," Luffy answered.

"Hey, wait just a damn minute! Why do I gotta cut off the chicken's head this time?!" Ace questioned in disgust.

"Because I did it last time," Luffy answered. "It's your turn."

Ace sighed in disbelief.

"Fine, but if I blow chunks, I'm gonna throw up on your legs like you did to me."

* * *

Yay! Luffy and Nami meet!

Review, please!


	4. 3- Nami meets the Gang

**Ch. 3- Nami meets the Gang**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Tangerine © Me

* * *

Nojiko paced back and forth in her room, staring at the floor. Tangerine sat on her bed, meowing worriedly as the elder princess looked outside her window. All she saw was the giant forest that surrounded the palace…but no Nami.

"NAMI~!" she called out.

The only thing that responded was the sound of birds twittering.

Nojiko sighed before she sat down on her bed, her hands concealing her face, and Tangerine slipped her way into her lap, gently brushing her face against her stomach.

It has been exactly two days since Nami ran away, but she had not returned to the palace the night before, as she had promised her sister. However, the only one who did return was her panicked horse, and almost instantly, Nojiko had begun to fear the worst; that Nami had been eaten by the beastly Akainu.

However, Genzo, who never gave much stock into magic and lore, especially Akainu, immediately assumed that a gang of bandits had kidnapped the younger princess in order to hold her for ransom. He had sent almost every guard and soldier in the palace out into the land to find her and bring her supposed kidnappers to justice, but so far, no one had any luck.

Nojiko pulled her legs close to her chest and hugged them.

"Nami…" she muttered. "If you did manage to escape from Akainu…then I hope you're at least in good hands."

Tangerine meowed once again and nuzzled Nojiko's hand, and the princess absentmindedly scratched her ears in the hope that it would it at least calm her nerves, and it did…but it did not stop her fretting.

XXX

On the D family farm, Nami, now wearing a rather bland kimono of a common village girl, is sitting on the porch of the house, watching Luffy and Ace tend to the rice fields. It has been two days since Luffy found her, and now, she is in the middle of recovering from her twisted ankle.

Nami was a bit surprised at the lifestyle that Luffy, his brother, and grandfather had chosen to live. The food did taste good, but it was a bit shabby. Nothing but rice and noodles and various meats. The clothes were also shabby. Some of them even had rips and holes in them. Also, she found that there are no cooks to make your meals for you, no servants to clean up after you, no one to even dress you in fancy robes. You had to do everything yourself!

Luffy laughed a bit and pulled little jokes, calling Nami a "princess" and whatnot, when she first realized all of this, and asked her if she used to live in some fancy mansion, saying something like "Man, you must really be spoiled!". Nami knew that Luffy was probably just teasing her. However, she decided against telling him about where she came from, at least for the time being. She wasn't quite ready to return to the palace, yet, since there was still so much she wanted know and see.

As Nami stood up on the porch, leaning on a pair of crutches that Luffy had gotten for her yesterday, Garp came outside.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"Good morning to you, too, sir," said Nami.

"Boys!" Garp called to his two grandsons. "How's it going over there?"

"Going great!" Luffy called.

"Stupid old man," Ace muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Ace!" Garp barked. "I may be old, but I'm not deaf, damn you!"

"Dammit," Ace cursed. "How does he always know?!"

Luffy snickered at his brother's expense.

Nami walked over to the fields on her crutches, stopping to stand beside Luffy, who looked up at her and greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hey," he said. "How's your ankle?"

"It's still sore," said Nami, "but it's not as bad as it was before."

"That's good to hear," said Luffy before he proceed to harvest the rice.

"So, is this all you do?" Nami asked. "Harvest rice, put it in barrels, and then store it away for a later time?"

"Well, it's not just that," said Luffy. "We take the rice we don't store to the village and sell it at the market. It doesn't cost much, but it's a living."

"The rice we sell is always used for cooking, brewing sake, and other things," Ace explained. "Hey! Why don't you go with Luffy to the village? You could meet all his friends!"

"Really?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Luffy said. "I can show you around the place and whatnot! What do you say?"

"Well…" Nami muttered.

_This could be my big chance to finally see the village with my own eyes,_ she thought. _I might as well take it._

"Okay!" Nami answered.

"Great!" Luffy said. "Just give me another hour, then we'll go!"

Nami smiled and nodded.

At last, she would finally get to find out what this village she had longed to see really looked like.

After an hour (plus 15 minutes), Luffy had finally gotten 6 of the barrels onto the wagon, and he and Nami had boarded the wagon and are now well on their way to the village with Blizzard following behind them.

"So, Nami," said Luffy. "You look a little excited. How come?"

"Well, I've never seen a village before," Nami said. "I've always wanted to visit one when I was a little girl but I never got the chance. Is it…nice?"

"Nicest little village you'll ever visit!" Luffy answered with a grin.

Nami looked up at the path ahead and smiled hopefully.

XXX

"Well! Here we are!" Luffy exclaimed. "Welcome to Fuschia Village!"

Nami gasped in surprise at the sight that lied before her.

This Fuschia Village looked more like a huge town than a tiny village. The streets are crowded with people who are either busily walking up and down the dirt streets or simply having a conversation. Some were standing at food stalls to buy noodles, octopus balls, and dumplings, while others are at the market, buying fresh meat, fish, and vegetables for their meals.

Nami smiled in delight. So this is the village that she had always wanted to see her entire life. Who knew that such a place could be so lively?

"Oh, wow!" Nami said. "This place…it's nothing like I expected it to be!"

"You act like you've never even seen a village before," said Luffy.

"Well, to be honest…I haven't," said Nami. "I've always wanted to see one when I was a little girl, and now I have!"

"Well, I glad I could make it worth your while," said Luffy.

"So, it is so lively here?" Nami asked. "What do you do here? And do the people live on farms like you do? How many people live in this village?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Luffy said. "Slow down! That's way too many questions at once! Look, how about I just show you around for a bit."

"That'd be very nice," said Nami.

Luffy smiled before he pulled on the horses' reins, making them stop in the middle of the marketplace. Blizzard almost bumped into the wagon if he hadn't stopped, himself. As Luffy and Nami got out, the former went behind the wagon to get the barrels of rice.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Nami.

"Well, first I gotta sell all this rice," said Luffy. "Why don't you come and help me? You can meet Makino, too."

"Makino?" Nami repeated.

"She's a friend of the family," said Luffy. "You'll like her! She's real nice!"

"If you say so," said Nami before she climbed out of the wagon, being careful as to not to put too much weight on her injured ankle.

As Luffy began to get the rice out of the wagon, a voice suddenly called out to him.

"Well, good morning, Luffy!"

Luffy turned and saw a woman with dark green hair, dressed in a light pink kimono with red polka dots, and around her hair is a light yellow bandana.

"Hi, Makino!" Luffy greeted the woman.

Blizzard barked happily as he ran to greet her, as well.

"It's good to see you, too, Blizzard," said Makino with a sweet smile on her face as she pet the wolf-dog on the head. At that moment, she noticed Nami, leaning on her crutches.

"Well, now," said Makino. "Who might this gorgeous young lady be?"

"Makino, this is my new friend, Nami," said Luffy. "Nami, this is Makino."

"Good morning," Nami greeted her, attempting to bow politely, only to grunt in slight pain when she attempted to put weight on her ankle, again.

"Oh, dear, are you all right?" Makino asked, concerned.

"I-I'm okay," said Nami. "I twisted my ankle a couple of nights ago."

"You twisted your ankle?" Makino asked. "How?"

"Well," Nami began, "don't laugh, but…I got chased by Akainu."

Makino gasped in horror, her hands slapping over her mouth before she quickly pulled them away.

"You saw that beast?!" she asked.

"She almost got eaten by him if she hadn't have gotten away," Luffy said. "I found her the next morning, and…well, she's staying with me, Blizzard, Ace, and Grandpa until her ankle's better."

"Oh, you poor dear," said Makino as she put a hand on Nami's shoulder. "The spirits must've truly blessed you if you managed to get away from that monster."

"I guess so," said Nami.

"And Luffy," Makino said as she put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's so kind of you to take in this girl after she went through such an ordeal. Your mother would've been proud of you."

Luffy smiled at Makino, but Nami couldn't help but notice that this smile seemed a bit…sad.

"Anyway," said Makino. "Let's take care of all this rice."

"Do you need help?" Nami asked.

"I'm all right, dear," Makino replied as she began to take the barrels of rice into the back of her stall, one-by-one. "No need to make that ankle of yours worse, you know."

"Makino's pretty strong for a lady," said Luffy.

"I can see that," said Nami.

After Makino managed to get the last of the rice into the back of her stall, she then produced a bag full of coins.

"Here you go, Luffy," said Makino as she presented the bag to Luffy. "1 barrel of rice costs 200 Ryo-Berries each."

"Thanks, Makino," said Luffy as he took the bag.

"Now, remember," Makino began, "don't spend it all at a restaurant. Garp wants you to save that money."

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"And Nami, you take care of yourself, now," Makino said. "You hear?"

"Yes, Miss Makino," said Nami. "Thank you very much."

"Be a good boy, Blizzard," Makino said to the wolf-dog, who barked in reply.

With that, Luffy and Nami boarded the wagon and rode away from the marketplace with Blizzard padding along behind them.

"So, where we off to next?" Nami asked. "Back to your house?"

"Nope," Luffy answered as his stomach rumbled. "We're off to Sanji's!"

"Sanji?" Nami repeated.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "He owns a restaurant in the village! It's called 'All Blue'! The food he cooks is awesome! You'll love it! Plus, you'll get to meet all my friends! We always hang out there!"

_It's probably nothing compared to what I've eaten in the palace,_ Nami thought to herself. _Or the noodles that Luffy made the other night._

XXX

"Well, here we are!" Luffy exclaimed as he pulled the wagon in front of a building with a sign that looked like a huge fish with an elephant's trunk and tusks. The kanji written on said sign read "All Blue". Nami saw steam coming out of the back windows, as well as smoke coming out from the chimney.

"Come on, Nami!" Luffy called as he and Blizzard are about to enter. "You can come, too!"

Nami seemed hesitant for a moment, but then she cautiously got out of her seat from the wagon and followed Luffy and Blizzard inside. Once they entered, they are soon met with the loud chattering of people that sat at the tables of the restaurant, eating sushi, sashimi, steamed chicken-stuffed dumplings, ramen noodles, fried butterfly shrimp, and other food.

Nami looked over at Luffy, whose saliva is cascading from his lips.

"Whatever Sanji's cooking smells delish," he said before he opened his eyes and gasped. "Look! There are my friends at the front counter!"

Nami looked to where Luffy is pointing and saw a group of individuals, sitting at the front counter, speaking to a man behind said counter.

The man standing behind the counter had to be at least 19 years of age with short, blonde hair which covered the left half of his face, revealing only his right eye, as well as a curly eyebrow. He is dressed in a blue robe, which is open at the chest, and he appears to be smoking a pipe. It appeared that this man had to be chef of the restaurant, seeing as how he is holding a knife that is traditionally used for carving fish.

Nami assumed that this man had to be the one known as Sanji, the owner of the restaurant.

Sitting in front of Sanji is a green-haired man of at least the same age, garbed in a black kimono with a tiger designed on it and wearing a green haramaki sash around his waist. In said sash are not one, not two, but _three_ swords. This particular young man seemed to have a love of alcohol, for he had a gourd of sake in his hand.

Sitting beside that man is a boy of at least Luffy's age. He has short, black, almost curly hair and thick lips, and is dressed in the same attire that Luffy wears, but his most noticeable feature had to be his long nose.

On the floor, right underneath the long-nosed boy, is a little brown-furred reindeer fawn. He didn't look very young, for his antlers had grown out. However, he had one thing that no other reindeer had: a little blue nose.

Also sitting next to the long-nosed teen is a young girl with light blonde hair and big, bright, brown eyes, and she is dressed in a golden yellow kimono with white flower petals.

Next is a woman of at least 28 years old sitting next to the green-haired man. She has black neck-length hair, blue eyes, and dark skin, enjoying a nice hot cup of herbal tea. She is dressed in a purple kimono with a cherry blossom design on it, and she seemed to be wearing this sweet smile on her face.

Sitting beside this woman is a young girl of at least sixteen. She has long, light blue hair that reached down all the way to her waist. She is dressed in a white kimono with peacocks designed on it.

Standing behind the long-nosed teen is a taller, rather muscular man with cyan hair. He wears a red shirt with the kanji for "super" written on the back, and around his waist is a white loin cloth.

Last, there is…surprisingly, a skeleton with a big, black, poofy afro sticking out of his skull, and he is dressed in a gray kimono with bones designed on it. What surprised Nami the most, however, is the fact that this skeleton seemed to be alive.

"Uh…Luffy," Nami said. "I-I'm a little nervous, all of a sudden."

"Relax," Luffy said. "They won't bite. Trust me."

Nami still seemed unsure, but she decided to go along with it and followed Luffy and Blizzard.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called, causing the group to turn and look at him.

"Well, it's about time you decided to show up," said the green-haired man.

"Lemme guess," said the long-nosed teen. "Business as usual, right?"

"Yep," Luffy answered as he took a sit at a nearby, seeing as how there was no room at the counter. Nami soon joined him, and no sooner had she sat down that Sanji finally noticed her, and apparently, he appeared to like what he saw, for his right eye formed into a heart.

"Well, well!" said Sanji. "Who do we have here~?"

"Yes, Luffy," said the blue-eyed woman. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "Guys, this is my new friend. Nami, I'd like you to meet my friends. Zoro…"

"Hey," said the green-haired man.

"Usopp…"

"Yo!" said the long-nosed boy.

"Kaya…"

"Hi, there," greeted the light blonde-haired girl.

"Sanji…"

"Pleased to meet you," Sanji said.

"Vivi…"

"Hello," said the blue-haired girl.

"Chopper, Usopp's pet reindeer…"

The little reindeer sat behind Usopp's chair, as if trying to hide. Apparently, he didn't appear to be good at doing so, for he is only hiding half of his face while his whole body is exposed.

"Robin…" Luffy continued as he pointed to the black-haired woman.

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said.

"Franky…"

"OW!" the muscular man exclaimed. "SUPER nice to meet ya!"

"Uh…you, too," Nami said.

"And last but not least," Luffy began, "there's Brook."

"YOHOHOHOHO!" the skeleton chortled. "A pleasure to meet you, young miss!"

"Uh…do you know that you're a talking skeleton?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, don't worry about that," said Luffy. "He gets that a lot, actually."

Just then, Brook approached Nami and said to her, "Pardon me, madam, but may I have a peek at your panties?"

A pause, but then, **THWAK!** Nami smacked one of her crutches right on Brook's skull, causing him to fall to the floor, twitching in pain.

"HELL NO!" Nami snapped.

"How…harsh…!" Brook said.

"Jeez!" Usopp said. "This one's got a temper on her, don't you think?!"

"Yeah, she's a bit of a hothead, alright," said Luffy.

Nami cleared her throat.

"Oh, Miss Nami," Sanji called. "Can I interest you in a nice, delicious, free meal?"

"Um…that would be nice," said Nami.

"Hey! What about me?!" Luffy questioned.

"What about you?" Sanji asked, bluntly.

"Humph," Luffy grunted. "Stingy."

After about 15 minutes, Sanji present with a huge meal of fish, chicken, and vegetables. Nami seemed a bit surprised, for she didn't think that a restaurant chef would produce a meal this…extravagant. It was almost like she was at the palace, again.

Hesitantly, Nami took her chopsticks and took a small bite of her food, and once she did, she found herself unable to stop eating. The food was much better than Luffy's noodles…and even better than the food at the palace!

Before Nami realizedit, she had finished the whole thing.

"That was delicious!" Nami said.

"Glad you enjoyed it," said Sanji, taking a courteous bow.

"What did I tell you?" Luffy asked. "Sanji's food is the best, huh? Speaking of which, Sanji, where's my grub?"

"Luffy, you're running up a huge tab, you know!" Sanji barked. "I have a right mind to kick you out, right now!"

"Ah, c'mon, don't be like that," said Luffy.

"So, Nami," Robin said. "Tell us, what brings you down to our neighborhood?"

"And what's wrong with your ankle?" Vivi asked.

"Well," Nami started, "you guys probably aren't gonna believe me, but-"

"She got chased Akainu a couple of nights ago," Luffy finished for her, and no sooner had he done so that the whole entire restaurant fell silent.

It soon became clear to Nami that Akainu was no myth to these people.

"Akainu?" Zoro repeated, a hint of venom in his tone.

"You were chased by that…that monster?" Sanji questioned.

"Do you realize how SUPER lucky you are?!" Franky asked.

"The spirits must have smiled upon you if you had managed to escape that beast's fangs," said Brook.

"So I've been told," said Nami. "By the looks of things, I guess all these people in the restaurant know about Akainu too, huh?"

"Not just these people," said Luffy. "Everyone in the whole village knows about Akainu."

"They know about him because every single person in this village has encountered Akainu," Robin said. "None of them have been good."

"Some, like you, Miss Nami," Brook began, "are lucky to escape from the monster alive."

"Others," Franky began, "aren't so lucky."

"Us, especially," said Kaya.

Nami's eyes soon became filled with concern.

"Akainu has taken something from each of us," said Zoro. "From me, he took my best friend, Kuina, and we wear only kids back then."

"Akainu killed and ate my mother when I was 6," said Usopp.

"Akainu also killed my parents," Kaya said. "I was left in the care of my servant, Merry, after that."

"Akainu didn't take anything from me," said Sanji, "except my old man's leg."

(A/N: Sanji's father in this fic is Zeff.)

"As for Chopper," Usopp said as he pet the little reindeer, "well…a few months ago, Akainu was about to eat him because his whole herd abandoned him. He was lucky I happened to be out, chopping wood, otherwise he wouldn't be here, right now."

Chopper bleated as Usopp continued to pet him.

"Akainu killed and ate my mother right in front of my eyes when I was a little girl," said Robin. "He also took away my best friend."

Vivi pulled up her robes to reveal her leg, or rather…the huge, grotesque mass of scar tissue on it made by long, sharp claws.

"I got this scar from Akainu when I was only 14," she said.

"Akainu seriously injured my mentor, Tom," said Franky. "He died five days later."

"And that monster has taken away all my dear friends," said Brook. "He has taken my flesh, as well. However, for some reason, I am still alive today. I believe that the spirits from above have blessed me and allowed to take on a second life."

Nami stared at Luffy's friends for what felt like hours. She couldn't believe all the things that Akainu had put them through. Killing friends and loved ones, physically and mentally scarring the ones who managed to live through the encounter…it was just horrible.

She then glanced at Luffy, whose eyes were concealed under the rim of his straw hat. She opened her mouth, as it ask him what horrible ordeal that Akainu had put him through but ultimately decided against it. He probably didn't want to speak about it, anyway.

Just then, the sound of a rumbling stomach filled the air, and Luffy suddenly laughed.

"My bad," he said. "Hey, Sanji! How about some food?"

"Sure, why not?" Sanji asked in a somewhat exasperated tone before he went into the kitchen to begin cooking.

Nami seemed surprised at Luffy's sudden change in mood, but then she smiled at him.

_He certainly is a chipper guy, isn't he?_ she thought.

And so, Sanji made a huge meal for not just Luffy, but the rest of the gang, as well. For some reason, Nami couldn't stop laughing with the rest of the girls at Luffy's attempts to steal Usopp's and Zoro's food, as well as him getting walloped by Sanji afterwards. She also noticed that Blizzard stole a few of the peanut butter dumplings that Sanji had made for the girls, and Robin snuck Chopper a few bites of her salad. Franky continued to strike unusual poses and shout "SUPER!" throughout the whole meal, and Brook sung a rather lively song.

By the time the meal was over, Luffy was practically as bloated as a balloon and appeared quite satisfied, and Nami was tired enough to head back to the farm with him. Besides, ti was almost sundown, and Garp would probably be looking for Luffy by now.

As they were leaving, Vivi suddenly called out to Nami.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow? We can buy you a new kimono for the Lantern Festival!"

"Okay!" Nami answered as she and Luffy rode the wagon back home with Blizzard, once again, following behind.

"Hey, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed.

"What's the Lantern Festival?" Nami asked.

"Oh," Luffy said. "It's just this little thing we have every summer. In fact, it's in a couple of days. You see, what happens is we light up these paper lanterns and sending them floating up into the night sky. It's our way of letting the spirits of our loved ones know that we're still thinking about them."

"That sounds really nice," said Nami, immediately beginning to think about Bellemere.

"Also," Luffy said, "they say that if two people let their lanterns go at the same time, then they're fated to be together, forever."

"Really?" Nami asked.

"Yep," Luffy answered. "I don't really give much stalk into it, though. I just go for the fun of it, and the food, too, of course."

Nami smiled at Luffy, but as she did, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks getting a bit…warm.

"Hey, Nami, you okay?" Luffy asked. "How come your face is pink? You're not getting a fever, are you?"

Nami's eyes went wide and she turned away from Luffy.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I-I feel fine."

"Uh…okay," Luffy said. "If you say so."

With that, Luffy and Nami continued to ride the wagon back home, but as they did, the latter couldn't help but think to herself.

_Why am I suddenly feeling this way?_ she thought as she looked to Luffy, who just continued to smile as if everything was right with the world.

_Why do I suddenly feel this way…around him?_ Nami thought to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry I took so long updating this, everyone.

Review, please!


	5. 4- Hard Work

**Ch. 4- Hard Work**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

I've had such terrible writer's block! UGH! Anyway, I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but try to to enjoy it, please.

* * *

The day following the meeting of the rest of Luffy's friends, Nami sat at the table as she watched Luffy wash the dishes after breakfast. Garp has gone out for the rest of the day, and Ace has left to go be with his friends, Marco and Thatch and, like Garp, possibly won't be back until sunset or later. Thus, only Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard remained at the farm today.

As Nami watched Luffy tend to the dishes, she always wondered…what was the point of all this work? The dishes are just going to get dirty whenever they had a meal, aren't they? Of course, ever since Nami was a child, she never once did any chores at all, for the palace nursemaids and servants always cleaned up her room and her clothes and brought her whatever she wanted. Luffy's family, on the other hand, never really had a luxury such as that, and yet they seemed fine with it.

"There," Luffy said as he put the last plate into the cupboard. "Finally done with the dishes. Now I gotta go and feed the animals."

"Hey, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed.

"Tell me," said Nami, "what exactly is the point of you doing all this work?"

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Well…you clean up your room and the dishes every day, even though you know they're gonna get dirty again."

"Yeah, I know, but I do them anyway because I know I have to."

"Hmm…you village folks are strange people. Where I live, I always had servants to do my chores for me. I never really worked a single day in my life, so I never really saw much point."

"Oh, really? Well I think we should fix that right now."

Luffy walked up to Nami and grabbed her hand, then forcefully pulled her to stand, despite her still injured ankle.

"L-Luffy, wait!" Nami said. "Slow down! My ankle, remember?!"

"Just come outside with me," Luffy said. "I think it's time you got those hands dirty."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"I mean you're gonna help me with my chores, today," Luffy said.

"What?!" Nami questioned in disbelief.

"C'mon, you'll like it!" Luffy reassured. "Besides, I'll be able to get my work done faster if you help me!"

_I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this later,_ Nami thought.

The first thing Luffy tried to teach Nami to do is milk the cows. It wasn't easy because at first, Nami refused to touch the udders, saying that it felt "gross and slimy", but then, after a while, she found herself getting used to it. With Luffy's help, the two managed to get at least four buckets of milk. However, Nami soon learned that there was still much to do.

The next thing Luffy taught her to do was how to feed the animals, including the chickens. Luffy found that this wasn't easy, either, since Nami had never been around chickens before. She found herself frightened by the way the fowls looked at her with their beady eyes. Some of them even pecked at Nami's feet whenever she dropped the feed there. It took several tries, but Luffy encouraged Nami to go back in, no matter how scary the chickens seemed. Eventually, Nami soon overcame her fear and finished feeding the chickens.

After that, Luffy and Nami went to feed the pigs. Nami didn't really like the pigs that much, especially after they had wallowed around in the mud in their pen. She also didn't like when Luffy gave them their slop, for sometimes it would get on her kimono, and it would make the pigs come after her. There was even one time when the pigs accidentally pushed Nami into the mud. Nami felt so embarrassed, that she almost cried, but then, Luffy jumped into the mud puddle with her, laughing all the way and playing with her like she did it on purpose, and that did make Nami feel a little bit better. She still wasn't very keen on working, though, especially after she and Luffy each took a bath.

After they cleaned themselves of the mud, Luffy taught Nami how to pick the rice, which also wasn't easy because Nami didn't want to get her hands dirty. Also, she kept getting scared off by any bugs she found on the plants, such as worms, caterpillars, and especially spiders. Luffy got rid of the bugs for her, but it took Nami a few minutes before she felt ready to go back and help pick the rice again. Over time, Nami started to get used to it and even laughed a little when she got her hands dirty. She still got scared of the bugs, but at least she didn't try and bolt whenever she saw one.

After that, Luffy had to try and teach Nami how to give Blizzard a bath, which also wasn't easy. The mere mention of the word would send the wolf-dog running away, and it felt like hours until they found him hiding in the barn. Even then, getting Blizzard into the bathtub was hard. He would struggle to stay out of the water, and Luffy and Nami would try and push him in with all their might. Once they got him into the tub, Blizzard would try and get out, and he did escape a few times, and there was a moment when Nami accidentally fell into the water, getting herself all wet, but her irritation turned to humor when Luffy ended up doing the same thing. Fortunately, they finally managed to get Blizzard clean.

After all that, Luffy taught Nami how to make rice mochi. Using the rice they had harvested, yesterday, Luffy pounded the rice with a hammer while Nami, with wetted hands, gently kneaded the mochi until Luffy pounded it again. At this point, Nami began to enjoy herself with Luffy, playing with the mochi that were finished and even eating some with him during a rest.

Despite all this, it still didn't answer Nami's question on why Luffy and his family had to work so hard.

While Luffy is preparing to feed some of the sparrows, Nami followed him and said, "You still haven't answered my question. Why do you work so hard when you know that you have to work more tomorrow? What's the point?"

A pause, but then Luffy turned to Nami and answered, "It's the same reason why Ace and I go into the village to sell the rice: because we don't really have much money."

Nami gasped silently at this.

"Our ancestors came here long before we did," said Luffy. "Even back then, they didn't have much. They built this village and this farm from the ground up, and they grew crops of rice and vegetables to earn money. You know Vivi and Kaya? They're rich, and they have servants and stuff, but they have to work, too."

"They do?" Nami asked.

"Yep!" Luffy answered. "Every day, so that they can still earn the money that they have today, just like us. I don't really mind living the life I have now, though."

Nami looked down as realization came to her. When Nami and Nojiko were first born, they had everything entitled to them by birthright: money, fancy clothes, everything they could've ever asked for and more, but Luffy, his family, and his friends…they were born with nothing. She realized that they worked so hard because they didn't have the money that Nami was born with, and yet Luffy seemed to believe that was fine.

"Luffy…you're saying you're fine with not having that much money?" Nami asked.

"Yep," Luffy answered.

"But…but why?" Nami asked. "I don't understand."

"Money's not everything, you know," Luffy said. "If you ask me, it may life a little easier, but at the same time, it complicates things. I'm happy with the life I have now because I'm with Ace and Grandpa."

**RUFF!** Blizzard barked, suddenly, and Luffy laughed as he pet him.

"And of course you, too, buddy," Luffy said. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is…all that matters to me is that I have my family and friends…and you, too! You're my friend, Nami!"

Nami seemed surprised at first, but then she smiled.

"Thanks, Luffy," she said.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy chuckled before he and Nami went off to feed the birds. As they did, the latter looked up at the sky.

_Gen…Nojiko,_ she thought. _I hope you don't mind…if I stay just a little bit longer._

XXX

"See you guys later!"

"See you around, Ace!"

"Same time tomorrow, okay?"

Ace is on his way back home after hanging out with Marco and Thatch. The trio had just narrowly escaped a horde of angry chefs after Ace pulled off yet another eat-and-run. Now Ace just had to hurry and get back before Garp did, for he knew that he was going to get in trouble for shirking from his chores and leaving Luffy and Nami to do them for him.

As Ace walked, he suddenly bumped into someone, and he almost lost his balance had he not grabbed onto the fence.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ace said. "I didn't see you! Are you all right?"

"It's all right," said the stranger, who is picking herself up off the ground. "No harm done."

At that moment, Ace got a good look at the stranger. He knew by the sound of her voice that she is a woman, but he couldn't really tell what she looked like because she appeared to be wearing some sort of mask that looked a cat's face with red stripes on it.

"Uh…miss?" Ace asked. "If I may be so kind as to ask…who are you?"

"You don't really need to know my name," said the masked woman.

"Okay," Ace said. "Weird. So…what brings you down to our little village?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm looking for somebody," said the woman. "A young girl. She went missing a few nights ago, and it's causing a bit of an uproar at home."

"Oh, I see," said Ace. "Who is she? Maybe I could help you."

"Well…I'll think about it," said the woman before she walked passed Ace. "I think I'll stay at an inn tonight and continue my search tomorrow."

"You could come home with me," said Ace. "Most of the inns are packed anyway because of the Lantern Festival."

"…Well…I guess it couldn't hurt," said the woman. "Sure. I'll go with you."

"Great!" Ace said. "By the way, just so you know, we've already guest with us, but they're should be a place for you…I just hope Gramps doesn't mind."

The woman laughed a little at this before she followed Ace back to his home. As she did, the woman had a little thought to herself.

_Nami…just sit tight wherever you are, little sister…because I'm coming to find you._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

The idea for Nojiko came from LunaMoonlight100. Thank you very much!

Review, please!


End file.
